Under The Starlit Sky, I Will Find You
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: two girls find themselves in the fudel era with Kagome. one finds out she is a demon who later on finds out about her past. Sesshomaru X OC story


_**Under the starlit sky, I will find you**_

_**Sesshomaru X Akane**_

It was a clear night when Inuyasha and Kagome set off in search of the sacred Shikon jewel. A few nights ago the jewel was shattered into many pieces and so Inuyasha had to use his strength to get the jewel shards while Kagome could tell where they were. They were fighting this demon which had three jewel shards one in each of his arm the other in the middle of his forehead. Inuyasha killed the demon eventually with the help of Kagome and her arrow.

Kagome headed towards the bone eaters well were she could go back to her own time in modern Japan where she went to school like an ordinary girl only she wasn't she was going back in time to the feudal era. Kagome said her goodbyes so she could go to her own era. The next morning Kagome awoke and got ready for school. She went down stairs to breakfast were she greeted her mother, granddad and younger brother when she had eaten she grabbed her school bag and headed out she met up with her friends on the way. "Hey Kagome your alright thank god", said friend number one. "Ohh hey yeah I'm fine I'm a quick healer", Kagome replied. "Wow no one recovers from a cold that quick", friend number two replied. "Ohh well I guess I'm special", Kagome said with a smile. But then she saw three new comers in the school who barged through them. "Hey watch were your going", Kagome said. "Hey Karai did you hear something", said the first girl. "No I didn't Sytris did you Akane", Karai replied. "Nope", Akane replied. With that they walked forwards.

Kagome was annoyed to see that the three girls that she had met that morning were outside her class talking to the fittest guy in the school she was even more depressed to find out that they were in the same grade. Kagome couldn't help staring at Akane's eyes they were strangely coloured as they were a mixture of colours. One of the guys in the class spoke to her she turned around and smiled at him that is when Kagome realized that her teeth were unusually sharp. After class she was heading towards Akane when someone called her but it wasn't one her friends voices, "Kagome". She turned immediately to see Sytris running up to her. "Hey sorry about this morning we were all in a bad mood", Sytris apologized. "Ohh that's ok so where you heading now", Kagome asked. "Ohh no where really you", Sytris replied. "Ohh home …why don't you come to mine", Kagome asked. "Yeah why not", Sytris replied. They headed out of school to find Akane waiting for her. "Have fun with your new friend", Akane said sarcastically.

That Saturday Kagome went back to the feudal era where Inuyasha was waiting for her impatiently. Just before she jumped in the well she heard the police sirens at the time she thought nothing of it but she had a feeling that later on she'd regret it. She jumped into the well and went to find Inuyasha.

Back in modern Japan

Akane and Karai were on the run from the police they saw this place they could hide in so they ran up the steps and into it they see a well and jump down it to find that something was happening as they could no longer see the bottom of the well nor the sides then before they new it they were in a different well they climbed out of the well to find that they were somewhere completely different they walked around and explored a little while. They found there way to a village where they spoke with an elderly lady "where are the from young ones", she asked. "Tokyo", Akane replied confidently. "Ohh you are from the same place as a girl that lives here now. My name is Kaede", Kaede replied. "Hi my name is Akane and this is Karai", Akane said. "There are two people I would like you to meet one you probably already know", Kaede told them. "Cool", Akane and Karai said together. "Ahh here they are… INUYASHA… KAGOME… over here", Kaede said. They came over and Kaede introduced them. "Inuyasha I would like to introduce you to two new comers", Kaede said. "Ok", Inuyasha replied. "This is Akane and this is Karai", Kaede said pointing to them in turn. "Hi", Inuyasha said. "Hi", Akane and Karai said together. "Hi", Kagome said as she forced a smile. "Hi", Akane said not even bothering to look at her. "Hi", Karai said faking a smile. Before anything else could be said Akane went and explored the town then left to explore the rest of the place.

When Akane arrived back Kaede went to ask her some thing. "Why don't you stay and help Inuyasha collect the Shikon jewel shards", Kaede asked. "Sure why not", Akane replied. Kaede smiled weakly then replied, "I'll set up a bed for you". Akane moved over to where Karai was sitting "are you ok", Akane asked. Karai turned her head to see Akane before replying, "I'm ok just thinking". "About Sytris not being with us", Akane said sitting down next to her. "Yeah", Karai replied. Then Kagome moved over to them "Don't worry about it you can go back through the bone eaters well", Kagome reassured her. "Well we would have figured that out on our own so sod off pest", Akane snapped she gave Kagome one last stare before getting up and walking away into the depths of the forest. Kaede spots this and calls Inuyasha. "INUYASHA …go with her the woods are not safe", Kaede ordered. Inuyasha followed her not far out of the village she turned around. "Why are you following me", Akane said. "Because these woods aren't safe", Inuyasha replied. They sit down on a hill "you smell funny …you don't smell human", Inuyasha said sniffing. "I often thought I wasn't human", Akane said half to herself than to Inuyasha. Then there was a flash of light and someone appeared he looked rather like Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here", Inuyasha shouted. "I've been following the sweetest scent and it brought me here", Sesshomaru replied. "Inuyasha who is this guy", Akane asked. "This is my half brother Sesshomaru", Inuyasha replied. "Ohh that explains why you look a little alike", Akane said again half to herself. "Akane stay behind me he is dangerous", Inuyasha replied but his words were useless Akane had run at Sesshomaru to attack him Sesshomaru swings his poison claws at her but she is too agile and moves quickly out of there way then she attacks him and knocks him into a tree. "How did you do that", Inuyasha said as he approached her side. "Don't know it was instinct I guess", Akane replied. "Shall I tell you how she done it", Sesshomaru said moving from the tree to in front of them he sniffed her as if making a conclusion. "Go on then smarty pants", Inuyasha replied expecting something stupid. "She is a demon", Sesshomaru said. Akane's facial expression changed "your pulling my leg I can't be a demon it's impossible", Akane replied. Sesshomaru looked at Akane with disgust "whats wrong with being a demon", Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing it's just that I was born and raised in modern Japan", Akane answered. Sesshomaru said no more he just disappeared leaving Inuyasha and Akane alone in the forest. "Are you alright Akane", Inuyasha asked. "Urm …yeah I'm fine just need some time alone", Akane replied. She got up and walked deeper in the forest. Inuyasha followed silently in the trees making sure she was safe.

Kagome sat with Karai to comfort her "hey don't worry about your friend I'm sure if you could make it through she can", Kagome said. "Are you sure", Karai asked. "Of course I am", Kagome answered smiling sweetly at her. "Thank you for cheering me up", Karai said hugging Kagome. "That's ok anything I can do", Kagome said smiling even wider. "I don't know what I'd have done without you and Akane", Karai replied. "Seriously its ok you don't need to go so overly hyper about it", Kagome said trying to keep her smile on her face. "Sorry I get hyperactive a lot I can't help it", Karai replied.

Back in the woods

Akane was walking silently deeper and deeper into the forest thinking about what Sesshomaru had said and how he was sniffing her so closely. She finally found a tree that she liked it had the nicest colour petals blooming on it so she decided to sit and think even harder about everything. She started thinking so hard that she ended up talking to herself. 'How can I be a demon'? 'I mean its impossible isn't it I mean I know I've got the traits …sharp teeth, claws a meat addiction but still'. Inuyasha sits down in the bushes below but makes to much noise. "Why are you still following me Inuyasha", Akane shouted. "Because I'm worried about you", Inuyasha replied getting back up and walking over to the tree to sit down by it. "Why is that?" Akane asked. "Because you've just found out your demon and I don't want you left alone", Inuyasha answered looking up. "Well there aint no point in staying …I can't go back to the village now I know I'm a demon so your wasting your time", Akane said looking up at the sky. "What you have to come back", Inuyasha replied jumping up to the same branch she was on. "Why? I'm scared that I'll attack the villagers or something I am not taking that risk", Akane replied still looking up at the stars. "Don't be silly look at me", Inuyasha said. "Yes but your only a half breed I'm not", Akane pointed out. "I get that but you can still be a good demon", Inuyasha replied. "Yeah I doubt that", Akane said taking her eyes away from the stars to glance at Inuyasha. "Akane it is not set in stone that all demons are bad", Inuyasha said. "I can't be bothered to argue about it anymore ok so I'll come back but I'm staying in a hut by myself no arguments", Akane replied getting up and jumping down from the tree Inuyasha following closely behind. "Ohh and Inuyasha you're not to tell the others about this or I'll kill you", Akane said. "What ever you say …wait a minute did you just threaten me?" Inuyasha replied "yes I did and I plan to carry out that threat if you tell the others that I'm demon", Akane said turning to face Inuyasha and glaring at him to show she meant it then turned back and walked into the village Kaede went to greet them at the entrance.

Elsewhere Sesshomaru was sitting thinking about what to do with Inuyasha and Akane then it hit him "Jaken I know what we will do about this new problem of ours", Sesshomaru said. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken asked. "Well I think that Akane will try to hide the fact she is a demon so we shall talk to her friend and tell them about it then the villagers this should turn them all against her", Sesshomaru said snickering a little. "What after that Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken asked. "Well Jaken that depends on what her true demon form is like if it is anything I think could be of use then we will convince her to join us", Sesshomaru answered. "Ohh right", Jaken replied. "Jaken you're a dumb fool aren't you", Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru his eyes a little hurtful.

The end of chapter 1


End file.
